


Falling

by SweetheartsDie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetheartsDie/pseuds/SweetheartsDie
Summary: They're pretty gay
Relationships: Indrid Cold/Agent Stern (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 4





	Falling

Indrid never thought he would fall in love, or fall at all for that matter, but here he was falling. As wind whipped past his body, he smiled and whooped towards the stars as he rocketed towards the forest floor.  
Right before he slammed into the ground he spread his wings and soared up, his mass backlit by the full moon. He continued that way for awhile, soaring up high only to fold in his wings and fall before soaring up again.  
He fell one last time before he landed carefully on the pine needle covered ground, pushing his glasses back on as he approached the sleeping mass of his boyfriend.  
Joseph Stern, former federal agent and now damage control of the pine guard, was wrapped up tight in one of Indrids jackets, having fallen asleep sitting against a tree while watching Indrid fly around.  
Indrid chuckled and smiled, carefully waking Joseph who smiled back when he noticed his boyfriend. He shifted to sit up properly and offered the Indrid back, which was gratefully taken.  
They both got up and walked back to their now shared camper, hand in hand. That night they fell asleep together, Joseph curled up under Indrids sylvan forms wing as they both dreamt of what the rest of their lives held for them.


End file.
